A Reversed World?
by Pandora Amicizia
Summary: Ichigo was just going to find something to punish his father for spying on him and Orihime while they were having their fun. But in result he, Renji and Urahara is dragged into a reversed world. Everything is up side down! Ichigo, I found Orihime! Oh right, she is just kicking some gangs ass Shit just got real! Hope you enjoy this story! -Ichihime
1. Chapter 1: The start on the journey

Well, hell again! I know it's been awhile since I last updated or wrote any stories and I'm sorry! It´s been so busy with school and I have been sick, and I have just been very lazy. But this story I am so excited to write! Let me just give you some information so you don't get confused while reading this. This is story is about Ichigo and Renji and Urahara going to a reversed world, all the peoples personality is opposite. Like kind become cruel or love become hate, like that very simple. I really hope you enjoy this story and this is going to be epic! I can´t wait to write it! All there is to say now is, ENJOY! :-D

And PS: I´m so sorry for my bad English!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

´´ A REVERSED WORLD?!´´

´´Well, well, this is a big surprise. What brings you here, Kurosaki-san? ´´ Ichigo was standing with the door when Urahara Kisuke spotted him, and you could already see or simply feel that he was irritated or a better word pissed. His scowl was deeper and his chocolate eyes was staring dagger, 1 word wrong said and someone's bones was ready to be broken. What have crawled up his ass to make him so pissed?

´´I´m going to fucking kill that old goat! ´´ Ichigo said while marching in the door and past Urahara. ´´Kurosaki-san, what´s on your mind today? ´´ He followed Ichigo and stopped when he found him in the room where all his ´´magic´´ was found. Ichigo was searching hard for something. ´´I need something that would shut up that freaking old man or make him disappear awhile. This is too much for me! ´´ He stopped and started to search another place. ´´You mean your father? ´´ Urahara said and hold his fan over his face while laughing. ´´Yeah, him. When I brought Orihime home to me yesterday he had the nerve to do something like that! ´´

**Flashback. **

´´Come in Orihime and stay close with me, I have heard that my father is saying he is going to behave but like hell if I am going to believe that. ´´ This was the first time that Orihime was staying going to spend the night over at Ichigo´s place. And hell he was already pissed on his father and he was not even inside the house! Orihime giggled a little while saying. ´´Don't say that Ichigo, your father is amazing and your family is so warm to be with. ´´ Ichigo opened the door and walked inside with Orihime right behind him. ´´I´m hom-´´ he couldn't even finish the sentence before he was on the ground. ´´ICHIGOOO! MY FAVORITE GAY SON!´´ Isshin was sitting on top of Ichigo on his back while Ichigo struggled to get him off. ´´Get off me you old goat! ´´ He laughed and said something like ´´you need to get stronger, when will I get grandchildren´´ before his eyes landed on Orihime. ´´ORIHIME! MY BELOVED PRINCESS!´´ Isshin almost jumped on Orihime too before he got a foot in his face that send him flying. ´´Like HELL I will let you touch her! ´´ For Orihime this was just hilarious to watch this strange yet cute father and son love. And she couldn't stop smiling. ´´Oi, Orihime what´s so funny? ´´.

The dinner was finished and this was the longest time ever Orihime had ate dinner. Much of it was Isshin lifetime story about how hard it was for him when Ichigo was in his gay period and how sad it was that he wouldn't get any grandchildren, but thanks to Orihime that problem was solved. Ichigo yelling back and sometimes Isshin would cry to the Masaki post on the wall. But the dinner was delicious.

And right now Orihime and Ichigo were lying in his bed after a long day. ´´I'm sorry for my fathers behave´´ Ichigo may not have punched the life shit out of him but in his head he had already killed him 12 times but of course that annoying old goat would come back to life again. ´´Don't apologize for that Ichigo, it is so fun to watch you and your father's love for each other´´ Orihime giggled and snuggled closer to Ichigo. ´´Well, he sure is a pest to handle, but enough about him..´´ Ichigo climbed up and was above Orihime. ´´Lets think about us´´ Orihime smiled and was about to say something but their lips was already connected. It was a hungry and passion kiss, the whole day haven't he got the chance to touch or kiss her, and for him that was too much. He took out his tongue and begged to enter her delicious mouth. And he was gladly welcomed.

Orihime took her arms up and down Ichigo´s chest and tried to get his  
shirt off, he stopped the kiss and breathed hard. He rose up from her and allowed her to take off his shirt and it didn't take long before that piece of cloth was off his body. And he started to kiss her passionately again and took his right hand under her big sweater, it was actually his but he gladly let her wear it. He made small circular motions around her hardened pink nipple and he smirked into the kiss when he heard small moans coming from her. And before he was going to rip of her clothes and just fuck her senseless all night a very big mistake was made.

_Click.._**flash**

_Click…_**flash **

´´What.. What the hell? ´´ Ichigo said irritated and saw out the window from his room but only got blinded by a sharp light. And when his sight turned normal again after he almost got blind by the damn light, his jaw dropped almost on the floor. There it was, his old goat father sitting in a fucking tree with a damn camera and a big proud grin. If stares could kill he would already killed him 3 freakin times. That nerve he had, taking pictures when he and his girlfriend was having about to have sex and he was even PROUD of sitting in a tree like a freak and spying on his son like it was totally normal. This was unforgivable.

´´WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD?! ´´ He covered Orihime with the blanked and he got even more blinded of the flash coming from the camera. He was damn pissed now. ´´GOOD JOB ICHIGO! ´´ His fathers smile got bigger and even took his thumb up. Ichigo scowl was dangerous deep and it was already two veins popping out from his head.  
´´But remember my dear son! A girl and a boy's body are different, so be sure to hit the right hole-´´In the next second his perverted father was laying on the ground with a shoe mark on his face and his camera was broken from the fall. And even from a mile away you could feel a dark reiatsu rise. Ichigo was standing outside in front of his fathers messed up face and was in his shinigami form. ´´ I´m gonna fuckin kill you old goat! ´´

**End of flashback. **

´´ I see´´ Urahara said while nodding his head. ´´Well at least he hasn't changed at all from all this years. ´´ He looked on a irritated Ichigo who was busy searching in his room. ´´Were the hell is it? ´´ Ichigo said in frustration and looked on countless bottles. ´´What´s up Ichigo? ´´ The two men looked on the person who was standing behind Urahara, it was Abarai Renji. ´´ None of your damn business Renji´´ Ichigo said while holding a bottle but after looking at it he laid it back again. ´´Whoa, what´s been crawling up your ass today? ´´ Renji crossed his arms. ´´Whatcha looking for? ´´ He asked again and looked on his friend. ´´Something´´ Ichigo simply answered and was beyond annoyed of his friend, all he wanted to do was to find this item, give it to his father and go to his girlfriend but no, it wasn't that easy and now he had Renji hanging on his back like a freakin tick. This day was absolutely not his day.

´´I can help you find it´´ Renji said and stepped into the room and started searching with Ichigo. ´´I don't want your help and you do not even know what to search for! ´´ Ichigo growled of irritation. ´´What? Afraid that I will find it first you bastard? ´´ Ichigo chuckled and glared on Renji. ´´Not at all, I´m just afraid that you will break something, idiot ´´ Renji glared back. ´´What was that?! Looking for a fight strawberry!? ´´

´´Its not called a fight when I always kick your ass, even that midget can send you to the ground with one punch´´ And 3 veins popped out from Renjis head. Renji was already in his shinigami form he had been on a mission to kill a few hollows and after he was finished he decided to visit Urahara fast just to catch up with an old friend. And when he saw a irritated Ichigo searching like crazy for something he even decided to be such a good friend and help him search, but no here he was trying to be nice and he only get a bitchy Ichigo instead. What a pain in the ass.

´´Bastard! Here I am trying to be nice and help a helpless Ichigo almost crying for desperation but in return I only get a bitchy attitude! Maybe I should kick your ass a little so that bitchy attitude of yours disappears! ´´ Renji took his sword and throw it to the side, but we all know how stupid and clumsy Renji can be. He used too much strength and slammed his sword into a shelf with only a box lying there and the result were that the box felled hard on the ground and was opened. ´´Oh my, this is not good´´ was the last word from Urahara before the three of them vanished into the box.

()()()

A/N

Haha, this was fun! I´m sorry for that the first chapter is a little short and bad but I promise it will get better and more action will come :-D  
But I am really looking forward to write this story and its going to be epic! And of course the main pairing is the handsome Ichigo and the lovely Orihime, but there will sometimes be a moment with other character with Orihime! And we will get a jealous strawberry :3. I really hope you enjoyed this story and will read it when more chapters are coming! But let me hear your opinion and what you think :-D

Have a terrific day!

- Pandora Amicizia


	2. Meet And Greet

Hello again sunshine's! I'm back and ready to publish the second chapter on this story and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! And btw I gotta say I really love you guys who left comments on the first chapter! It's brining my spirit up to write an epic story! I love you guys and I'm sooo glad you liked it! XOXO So like always lets get this show started and enjoy the second chapter of my story! :-D

Chapter 2

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and the only thing he could see was black. He laid straight on the ground and his body was damn cold. "Urrg… Where the hell am I?" He asked himself and started to move his head too look for something but the only thing he saw and found was black. But then he heard someone or something move and he could feel someone touch his.. "Who the hell is touching my freakin butt?!" He yelled and punched that bastard who even dared to touch him. And from the sound of it was a good punch. "AHH! WHATS YOUR FREKING DEAL ICHIGO?!" That voice was familiar "Renji?!". "The one and only bastard, arrh.. That hurt like a freaking bitch" It was some minutes silent but the only sound you could hear was from Renji whining about his nose, but the both had the same question in their minds. "Where are we?" The both of them said and both of them had the same answer too. "I don't know".

**Trip Trip  
Trip Trip**

They heard footprints coming closer and closer and then it stopped. And then a door above them was opened, they both covered their eyes a little from the sharp light hitting their eyes and saw who it was. "Ahhh, there you are Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san. I have been looking for you two a long while now, making me go through all that trouble. But in the end I found you two in my basement like two grey mouse". Urahara said while hiding his face behind his fan. "Just get us out from here!" The two of them yelled together.

"What happend to us?" Since Renji and Ichigo had woken up from Urahara's basement they had this weird feeling inside, like something was wrong or changed or maybe they just needed to go to the bathroom. So here they were in Urahara's normal living room drinking tea and was still sitting with this weird feeling inside, and they had both been on the bathroom. "What exactly have happened to us?" Renji asked again and stared at Urahara while holding his cup of tea in his hands. Urahara know that this question would be asked, he drank a little sip of his tea and laid it slowly on the table while opening his eyes and stared on the two of them. "Well, hehe. How to say it?" Urahara said while forcing a laugh. After hearing Urahara's fake laugh they both knew something was wrong. "Just spit it out already!" Ichigo said annoyed and looked hard on Urahara but his eyes noticed something big behind Urahara's head, a clock. And the time was.. his eyes grew big. "Fuck! We are late for school! Fuck it.. Orihime!" His eyes grew bigger when he remembered that he promised his girlfriend to wait for her this morning. Ichigo was fast on his feet, took his bag, ran out and right behind him was a running Renji.

In a record time they were standing in front of the school while panting hard and had some sweat drops on their foreheads. "We made it" Renji said breathless and dried his sweaty forehead with his arm. Ichigo let go of a long breath and took his hand through his even messier hair, and then something happened.  
"I don't give a fucking shit" That voice catch their attention and looked up and saw a little group of high school students and more students standing around them to watch the scene. "What the hell is going on here? A fight? But the one that used to start a fight was us, isn't that right Ichigo?" Said Renji almost sounding proud while he took his arms in cross and grinned. But Ichigo he was staring at the tall brown haired man that looked to familiar.. No way! Is that.. Chad?! And the others behind him.. Keigo and Mizuiro?! What the hell is going on here? Chad was not looking like the old self, quite the opposite. His hair had too much hair géle, it was standing out from everywhere and his school uniform was dirty, even his t-shirt was open up a little so you could see his hairy chest, a picture Ichigo would rather not see. Mizuirohe was tall, almost taller than Ichigo and his hair was almost gone and he even had a freaking piercing in his eyebrow. But Keigo he was the worst, his hair was blonde. Blonde and long, and he were smoking! Oh god what is happening to the world?!

"Like I said we don't give a fuck. I don't even understand why you are the one that is upset, you are not even in the video" Chad said and smirked at the person much smaller in front of him. Ichigo looked down and saw right away whom it was. Her long auburn hair was in a high ponytail and her arms were on her hips, his girlfriend Orihime was standing alone in front of Ichigo's three best friends.  
"Oh holy shit! Isn't that Orihime, Ichigo?! What the hell is she doing with Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro? And what video?!" Renji yelled out and pointed on the group in front of them. "How the hell should I know that? I haven't been here longer than you, you moron! " Ichigo yelled back and stared on Renji. Renji grabbed Ichigo's shirt and snarled. "Don't call me a freaking moron, you bastard!" Ichigo did the same action that Renji did and grabbed him in the shirt. "You wanna fight Idiot?!" Renji said again and stared daggers on Ichigo. "Bring it on then!" Ichigo yelled back and they were about to throw punches on each other but something shocking stopped them from their catfight.

"You three don't give a fuck, huh? Setting up a fucking video camera in the girl's locker room and even have the fucking nerve to threaten girl's with it, you dickheads!" Orihime said back and started dagger on them and you could almost see the anger coming out from her like flames. From all the others reaction this response from Orihime looked totally normal but for Ichigo and Renji their jaws dropped. "Huh?!" They both said and turned their heads while holding each other's shirts and stared in shock on Orihime. Ichigo had never in his whole life heard Orihime curse, not even imagine it.  
"What the hell?" Ichigo said and stared dumbly. "Did she just say dick?" Renji asked in shock and joined Ichigo with staring dumbly on her.

"Give me the camera or else I will rip your fucking balls off!" Orihime said and took out her arm. Did she just say.. "Fuck?" Ichigo said, and Renji was thinking the same thing. "And balls?"  
"Like hell we are going to give it to you kitten. If you want it so badly, then come and play with us" Orihime chuckled. "Sounds fun but I don't mingle with faggots that fucks each other on school." Chad snapped and took up his arm and was ready to punch her. "You bitch!" Orihime was ready to take the blow and kick his freaking ass, but at that moment she was going to kill him someone else took the pleasure. She saw orange and she immediately know who it was.

Ichigo would rather not kick his best friend in the face but he even dared to almost punch his girlfriend, and friend or not you pay hell if you dare to touch his girl. With only three punches all of the three guys was rolling on the ground holding their broken nose and groaned. Ichigo rose up and turned around to ask Orihime if she was all right, but it was not his loving girlfriends smile he met it was a punch. And he was soon on the ground doing the same as the three other guys.  
"Who the hell did that!?" Ichigo snarled while holding on his hurting nose and heard a laughing Renji. "Oh my god that's hilarious! Ichigo was just punched by Orihime!" Ichigo stared on Renji like he was on drugs or something but another voice catch his attention.  
"Why the fuck did you do that!? He was mine! You come back from America and the first thing you do is to make me even more pissed!" He saw a something he had never seen before and that was a pissed and annoyed Orihime. He was speechless she had cursed, almost got into a fight with a gang, called someone a dickhead, and had even punched him right in the face with great force. "Why the hell are you asking me that question? Of course I would protect my girlfriend when she are in trouble." Ichigo said and lifted himself up so he was sitting and looked up on Orihime. And the reaction he got from her was the last thing he had expected, she laughed like that sentence was the funniest thing ever. She even held her stomach and laughed.  
"Oh my god, you are killing me Ichigo! I think that trip to America have fucked up your brain even more!" She laughed even harder and Ichigo on the other hand was getting pretty annoyed. "What the hell are so funny?" Orihime took away a tear from her eyes and looked on Ichigo, and when she saw that Ichigo was serious about she being her girlfriend, she was damn annoyed. "You have the nerve to say I am your freakin girlfriend? Are you making fun of me? Or are you just.." She narrows her stormy eyes and tightened her hands. Then she ran up to him with both of her hands formed as a punch. "Or are you just inviting me to fight you again?!" And before poor Ichigo could even talk back or defend himself, Orihime kicked him in the stomach, hard. Ichigo lost is breath for a second and leaned forward with his arms holding his stomach, but this was just the beginning.  
She followed her punch with a hard knee in Ichigo's face and his hands moved up to his nose and he didn't know what do to or think. This was a situation was he not prepared on, that his girlfriend was right here and now kicking his ass, maybe he was on drugs?

Orihime was pissed. Annoyed. And irritated on him. Kurosaki Ichigo. Not only had he the damn nerve to take the fight away from her with the gang and call her his girlfriend, and that was just freaking nasty. But the thing she was most pissed on was that he was letting her win this match. He was just standing there and let her kick his ass. Or was this on purpose? That he was too strong for her and she was not even a worthy opponent for him anymore? Her eyes tightened and her aura was getting ticker and murderous. How dare he.

Orihime grapped Ichigo's hand and throwed him over her so he landed on his back with a loud sound but he was soon on his feet again. Orihime ran upon him and grabbed his shoulders and lifted herself over him and landed behind his back, she still held his shoulders and kicked her knee up his back and you could hear some bones was breaking. "Shit! That fucking hurt!"  
But Orihime couldn't care less, the only sound she was interesting to hear was breaking bones. She took up her foot and kicked him on the side that send Ichigo flying and the first thing that hit the ground was his back. He slowly moved on the ground.  
"Arrrh. F-Fuck. What the hell is wrong with you today Orihime?!" Maybe she was having a bad day and let it all out on him? Or maybe she was on her period? Orihime walked up to a beaten Ichigo and stopped in front of him, she placed her arms on her hips and smirked.  
"You were sloppy in this fight Ichigo, that's not like you at all. And it irritates me like hell. You know the freaking rules; don't start a fight with me if your not wearing your balls. But whatever is on your mind talk it out and solve the problem" Ichigo looked on her like she was on drugs or something. But you are the freaking problem here! He almost yelled that sentence out but didn't want to get into another fight with her again.

Orihime chuckled. She laid her arms in cross and looked down on Ichigo.  
"But I have to admit it yo-" Orihime stopped talking and turned her head around and saw the big crowd with high school students whispering and looking on the duet. Orihime turned around and started on the students hard and some students even backed away a little.  
"This isn't some kind of a fucking freak show here, get your ass moving or else I will gladly kick it" Orihime punched her hands together to warn them.

"O-Orihime-chan! You shouldn't f-fight. Y-You are going to get expelled if you get getting i-into fights. You already have 2 w-warnings" A small and shy voice was heard from the crowd and Orihime looked on the person who actually had the guts to talk back at her. Ichigo on the other hand was shocked. His moth was hanging down and his eyes were big.  
The most toughest, strongest, hot-blooded and boyish girl he ever knew was now a small and shy girl who seemed to be a person who couldn't even harm a freaking fly. What the freaking fuck is going on here? Ichigo's head was exploding.  
"Ahh, Tatsuki you should have seen me! I was serious on fire and he didn't even lay one finger on me! I'm just to awesome" Orihime smiled proudly and went on and on how she kicked Ichigo's ass. And she didn't even stop when the school clock was ringing to warn everyone that the class was soon starting. She just walked while laughing and talking about the fight.  
"Dude, are you alright?" Renji walked up to Ichigo while smirking to him. "I really like this new badass Orihime! Kicked your ass like 5 seconds and you didn't even stand a chance!" Renji laughed while slapping on his knee and Ichigo on the other hand was ready to rip his head of any seconds now.  
"Go to hell".

Right now Ichigo was sitting inside the classroom, with bandage around his head, stomach and had a small Band-Aid on his nose. He was looking on the blackboard and stared on the teacher who wrote on it, but he didn't pay any attention in the class. Everything was all fucked up and he had countless question to ask that bastard Urahara after he was finished on school. He had experienced and seen things he thought he would never do in his whole freaking life. But unknown for Ichigo worse things are coming up.

"K-Kurosaki-san?" He snapped out from his heavy thoughts and looked to the side. "A-Are you all right? I'm really sorry for Orihime-chan's behave but she is getting better with a-avoiding fights" Tatsuki said shyly and was almost hiding her whole face with her bangs.  
Ichigo looked on this "new" Tatsuki and hell this was weird, he didn't know how to talk to this Tatsuki. He sighed and looked down on his desk. "I'm fine" it was a totally lie.  
"When did Orihime start to act like that?" Tatsuki stopped writing notes and looked up on Ichigo and blinked.

"What do you m-mean? She has never changed her p-personality and you k-know that too" Ichigo was even more confused after her answer. "How would you describe Orihime?" Ichigo asked and hoped too get some answer to help him with this puzzle. "Orihime-chan are v-very kind and are always protecting m-me, she hates sweet food and-" This was getting nowhere and Ichigo interrupted her.  
"I mean how she behaves on the school" Tatsuki looked even more confused on Ichigo but that didn't stop her from explaining.  
"Orihime-chan has a r-reputation. Her fighting like she was earlier today h-happens everyday, sometimes boys from different schools are c-coming here to challenge Orihime-chan, but they always end up l-losing. And her nickname is the Red Aiden. B-Because of her red hair and temper, everyone is scared o-of her and sometimes she skip classes to be with h-her friends." Tatsuki stopped talking and continued to write in her writing pad, she had been talking to Ichigo too long now and soon the teacher would notice that they weren't paying attention.

But Ichigo tried to get everything Tatsuki said in his head, Orihime was fighting everyday? Her nickname was the Red Aiden? And she skips school to hang out with friends? What the hell?  
"And t-the reason Orihime-chan attacked you is because the only person who have beaten her in a f-fight is you Ichigo" What the hell? I have beaten up Orihime!? "And y-you and Orihime-chan are rivals and enemies, and e-every time you win the fights. The w-whole school knows about you and Orihime."  
This was unbelievable, yesterday he and Orihime was lovers but today they were.. freaking enemies? His heart was breaking even the thought of Orihime hating him, and now she would jump on him every time she sees him with her fists aiming for his face. How to handle this situation? Ichigo sighed and tapped his pencil on the desk while watching the clock ticking.

"It can't possible get worse!" he said in frustration while taking his hand through his messy orange hair and then he heard a big sound coming from the hallway. And a very familiar voice scream "FUCKING BASTARD!"

**To Orihime **

"That dickhead!" Orihime yelled while she took her books from the locker and slammed it hard to close it. Some students walked faster to get away from her with a terrifying face and some even started to hide from her, incase she would let out her frustration with a punch in someone's face.  
"I think I need a cigarette" She said while massaging her forehead and started to search in her bag. "But this is just fucking fantastic, I'm out of cigarettes! Maybe I should call Kenji to get me some?" She rubbed her forehead again and sighed.  
"No, I'm not in the mood for him, fuck I'm not in the mood for anyone!" Orihime started to make her way to the classroom and knew she was late, but who cares?  
Orihime wasn't the smartest person you would meet but she couldn't care less about the rating, all she cared about was if she passed or not.  
But in P.E she was the best. She was the fastest and strongest of the girls and she was good in everything with sport. Orihime was even better than the guys except one orange man. Kurosaki Ichigo. That bastard would always beat her and be faster than her and no matter how hard she tried he was always better.  
Even thinking of his name made her blood boil and her eyes on fire, oohh how she is looking forward to the day she would beat the shit out of him and finally be the winner, only the thought of it made her boil with excitement.

Orihime smirked her famous smile and was soon with the classroom door but she stopped her hand on the door handle.  
"Having a terrific day, Orihime_-chan_?" Said the voice behind her back, Orihime chuckled and tightened her eyes. "Always being so polite, but yet a bastard" She turned around to face the person behind her and stared.

"Ishida Uryuu".

"Beautiful and hot-tempered as always, you haven't changed one bit since last time we meet" Ishida said and leaned his back into the wall and fixed his glasses.  
"Drop the sweet talk Ishida. What the fuck do you want this time?"  
Ishida was a dangerous man. Not only because of his image being a badass and always getting into trouble, but his family had a lot of power. He would always get out of trouble because of his father, his father owned countless of famous shops in this city and could almost do anything. Because he had power, he had money.  
The truth to be told Orihime hated the Uryuu family, always trying to manipulate people and always getting what they wanted. And she had been such an idiot to loan some money from Ishida, and that had been her biggest mistake ever.  
But she had been desperate to get the money she needed for her mother who had a bad health and needed a surgery. But even still she got the money and thought everything was going to be all right, she died. And her father was in jail for some serious crimes he had committed, and Orihime have never once visited him for good reasons.  
So she lived all alone in her apartment and had a part time job to pay the bills. But still she was in debt with Ishida and had promised to pay him back, but like the freak he is he had other things in mind for her payback.  
"So cruel you are Orihime, I just came here to make a deal" Here it comes. "Be my girlfri" "No." Orihime said irritated, and she knew this answer would only make him pissed.  
He hated to get no as an answer but being his freaking girlfriend was out of reach. She looked on Ishida and she was right, yup he was pissed.  
"Like I said but didn't get to finish, become my girlfri-" "No. I would rather eat crap than be your girlfriend. I'm not some freaking toy to play with when you are bored, go and find someone else to be your fuckbuddy" How many times this conversation had been said she didn't know, but she was sure as hell this time was going to be the last.  
"I think you have misunderstood the situation here Orihime. You are not in charge to deny me or speak back at me, I'm the one who make the rules here because you owe me. Or have you forgotten about your little loan from me? When your sick mother died?" Orihime tightened her fist. "Maybe soon you have to loan more money from me to get your father out from jail, or maybe you will get the money from different sources. Like you did before when you sold you body-"

_SMASH!_

It took Ishida 3 seconds before he felt the burning pain coming from his cheek, and it took 2 more second before he heard Orihime yell.

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

()()()

A/N

**Ichigo: **This chapter took you forever to publish! Your being to freaking lazy!

_Me: _I'm so sorry Ichigo T^T Please dont be mad at me!

**Ichigo: **You need punishment to learn your mistake, a freaking hard one.

_Me: _Hell yes! give me a _freaking haard _punisment:3 or wait I mean *clears throat* Oh noo, please don't, not a punishment from you, ooh no stop it.

**Ichigo: **Come with me.

_Me: _Haba Haba:3

Dundundun! *dramatic music*, Yeah how do you guys like this new Orihime-chan? I think she is totally badass and awesome! In the following chapters it's going to get so epic! More character are joining the party, action is starting, and love is growing! Hope you enjoyed this story and let me know what you think :-D! How I wish to get a punishment from the sexiest Ichigo..

Have an amazing day!

- Pandora Amicizia


	3. Chapter 3 Mixed feelings

Hello again! Having a good day? Right now I am sitting on my working desk with a cup of cold Ice Tea and a big bowl with fruit salad! That is heaven! So now I am going to publish the 3 chapter of my story and I am going to try publish this chapter fast as possible! And I have to say I really love all the people who comment this story and favourite it! You're the best! And it is making my whole week3 And if you have any questions or just want to say hello then send me a message! Well, all there is to say is enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

_Last chapter_

_"I think you have misunderstood the situation here Orihime. You are not in charge to deny me or speak back at me, I'm the one who make the rules here because you owe me. Or have you forgotten about your little loan from me? When your sick mother died?" Orihime tightened her fist. "Maybe soon you have to loan more money from me to get your father out from jail, or maybe you will get the money from different sources. Like you did before when you sold you body-" _

_SMASH!_

_It took Ishida 3 seconds before he felt the burning pain coming from his cheek, and it took 2 more second before he heard Orihime yell. _

_"FUKCING BASTARD!"_

_Continue_

He knew he had pushed the wrong button and said far too much but that was his favorite game. To get people to lose their temper and control their minds with his words, only because for him this was pure entertaining. But because of his silly game everybody was afraid of him and didn't want to get involved with him, because everybody knows that if you play with fire you will only get burned. But that didn't stop him from breaking a persons mind, he would easily pick a student and mindfuck her until the only thing she can do is crying, what a bastard. And the favorite person he played with was Inoue Orihime. Because she had the strongest willpower and mind he had ever played with and that was only making it more fun to break her, he loved her reactions and her stormy grey eyes when they were on fire. He never knew when he would break her.

Orihime felt pain in her hand, she used more force than she thought but she didn't give a damn. Ishida looked on his glasses that were now lying on the cold ground, then his eyes looked up on a very pissed auburn girl. Ishida smirked and whispered.

"_Whore"_

Orihime snapped and lifted her hand to slap Ishida again but this time with more force, but her hand was stopped. She looked on her side and saw a tall guy. "Kurosaki" She said hatefully and tried to get her hand out from his grip. "Let go of my hand fucker" She was not in the mood to play or fight him now, and she stared on him her eyes giving him a warning, he let go of her hand. She took her bag that was on the ground and walked fast but silently down the hallway. And she left the two persons she hated the most alone.

Ishida took up his glasses and started to clean them with his shirt "I'm sorry for playing with your toy and fighting buddy, but she is that kind of person who can entertain many people at once" He placed his glasses on his nose and took his hands inside his pant pockets "But I am sure you already know tha-"

**BANG**

Ichigo had heard what Ishida had called Orihime and he was not pleased at all, he had not allowed Orihime to hit him because he was going to the damn job. And he had made him more pissed because of what he said to him. He better buy new glasses. Ichigo had banged Ishida into the wall while holding his hand around Ishida's neck and he had tightened his grip only a little bit. Ishida would never even dare to say something like that to Orihime in his "world", but this Ishida is only a stranger for him so he can beat the crap out of him, at least something positive about this place. Ishida looked on Ichigo to tell him what the hell he was doing but his word vanished when he saw Ichigo in the eyes.

"Listen very carefully Ishida because I will not say this twice" Ichigo tightened his grip around Ishida's neck more "If I ever see you around Orihime again I will rip your fucking head off with no hesitation, because this is a warning and I hope you still are a smart guy to understand that and leave her alone" He tighten his grip even more "Is it clear you bastard?" Ishida could barely breath and the only words he could get out were

"I-I understand"

Ichigo let go of his grip and walked away while Ishida held his hand around his neck and breathed heavily, desperately swallowing air to help him breath normally again "This isn't over Kurosaki".

Orihime marched out from the school and sat down on the ground with a tree behind her. Her usually spot to clear her mind or let out her frustration. Orihime sighed and closed her eyes.  
"That bastard Ishida. He think he have me dancing in his freaking palm and says yes to everything he ask, but like hell that is going to happen"

Orihime closed her eyes and let her mind just become clear.

Orihime opened her eyes slowly when she felt her phone ring and cursed the caller who had interrupted her thoughts. She lazily picked up her phone and pressed answer. "What?" The caller laughed. "Not in a good mood, Hime?" Orihime didn't answer "Not in a talking mood either? Well whatever, do you want me to pick you up?" Orihime heard in the background he was not alone and she sighed. "I'm still in school, Kenji" Kenji chuckled "Since when did you care about school? Come on Hime, I miss you" It were a moment of silent between them and you could only hear the heavy music in the background.

"I'm out of cigarettes and I really need something to calm me down, you can come and pick me up and don't be late asshole" Orihime hung up and looked on the side when she heard some students leaving the school.

"I can't wait till tomorrow! My father has promised me to take my mother and me to Paris! I'm so excited!" A young girl said while smiling widely to her friend "Are you serious?! You are so lucky! My father is coming home today he has been in Europe for like 2 weeks now" Orihime leaned her head back again and looked up on the sky.

"Ehh.. Having a family waiting for you to come home must feel great" that was her last words before she falled fast asleep.

"HIME!" Orihime's eyes open and looked the direction the voice came from, it was Kenji. Orihime relaxed her eyes and rose up from the ground. "Get your ass in the car" Kenji commanded and Orihime obeyed.

"Tatsuki?" an irritated voice said and Tatsuki looked up and saw Ichigo stand by with the window  
"Who the hell is that guy?" Tatsuki followed Ichigo's gaze "That's K-Kenji" Ichigo snapped his head to Tatsuki with a scowl in his face.  
"Who the fuck is Kenji?" Tatsuki jumped a little when she met Ichigo's scowling face.  
"Kenji is Orihime-chan's b-boyfriend"

**Meanwhile with Renji (who is 100 meter away from Ichigo) **

Renji lifted his head in fear when he had been awakening from his nap with a murderous aura.  
"Holy Jesus, someone is in a shitty mood"

**Back to Ichigo**

"Boyfriend?" Ichigo said dangerous and Tatsuki nodded shakily "They have b-been together 3 months n-now and he often p-picks her up from s-school" Ichigo stared on this fucking Kenji person and he didn't exactly get happier when he saw Orihime go inside the car.  
"How well do you know him?" Tatsuki was confused. She didn't know if Ichigo was fooling around with her or if he was serious, she had never seen him like this before. Normally he would only wear his serious and scary scowling face and hide all his emotions away, not leak them out like he did now. And she normally didn't talk to him either! No one did. Because he was trouble, if you irritated him or made him mad at you he would send you flying to the hospital without thinking twice. He was after all known as the punk of this school who fought nonstop. But the strangest thing Tatsuki thought was why he asked all these questions, especially about Orihime. This problem couldn't Tatsuki solve.

"I-I haven't talked so much with h-him so I only know a l-little, but I have heard from Orihime-chan  
that he is a great person and is fun to b-be with" Tatsuki looked slowly up to see Ichigo's reaction but she only saw a unreadable face, he looked calm yet furious or maybe he was tired?  
"What is he thinking?" Tatsuki thought to herself and heard Ichigo sigh. He took his hand trough his messy orange hair and it seemed like he was back to earth.  
"Is there any reason for me to watch him closely?" Their eyes met and Tatsuki silently gasped, he was looking on her so serious. "I haven't told him everything either" Tatsuki thought and was completely hypnotized by his stare. "I should tell him everything, it is for the best for Orihime-chan and I know she will get mad at me but I am worried about her to" Tatsuki opened her mouth. "You sh-"

**BANG **

"Everybody shut up! I know its soon lunch break but listen when the beautiful president is going to speak. He has something very important to so say so let this information stay inside your small brains." Ichigo and Tatsuki both turned their head to see a girl in their class speaking and when the door opened to let the president inside Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Thank you very much miss" The president said while smiling to the girl. "A-Anytime President" the girl said while blushing. Ichigo snorted, only because he was trying to hold his laugh back, oh god this was freaking hilarious.  
"Now I would like to say that we are going to have a fabulous ball soon. And it is going to take place at the building we were last year and remember you all have to bring your ID and ticket, and you can buy the tickets in the staff restaurant" The president took his hand trough his hair and you could hear some girls giggling and whispering. Ichigo had a death grip on his mouth and was trying so hard to not laugh to this scene. Because right in front of him stood no one other than Ulquiorra Cifer! What the hell? Why is HE here and why is he smiling like a freaking pedophile? What a nasty thing to see. And what's up with his hair? It's soo curly and.. freaking huge!

"Oh.." Ulquiorra tapped his finger on his lip "Oh yes, that's right. I hope all of you girls will come to this fabulo-" The door opened once again "Yo, are you here Ichi-" Renji scanned the room looking for his friend and when his eyes met Ulquiorra he gaped and started laughing, hysterical. And because of Renji, Ichigo couldn't hold his laugh anymore and joined Renji.  
"Excuse me you two, but what in the world is so funny?" Ulquiorra crossed in arms and that only made Ichigo and Renji laugh more, and the whole class was in shock because Ichigo was laughing.  
"If you to cant behave like two adults then I would prefer you two to go outside" Ulquiorra said once again and pointed his finger to the door.

**RING RING **

"Well class, its time for lunch. If any of you have any questions for me then just ask. Have a fabulous day" Ulquiorra said and smiled, and almost all the girls started to giggle even some guys was blushing. Ichigo had calmed down his laugher and walked with Renji outside the classroom.  
"Oh god, was that really Ulquiorra? THE Ulquiorra?" Renji said laughing "It was, and did you see his hair? It was so freaking huge! Almost bigger than his head!" Ichigo and Renji stared to laugh again and were heading to the roof to eat.

The next lesson was P.E and Ichigo was worried. Orihime was not back after she drove off with Kenji and it had almost been 2 hours. Ichigo had finished to change his clothes and headed to the field. He joined to rest of the students who was standing around the teacher. "Okey, lazy students since it's a sunny day today and we cannot waste it. So today we are going to play" He dropped the bag he was holding on the ground "Soccer!" Some students celebrated and other were giving the "I hate soccer" look. "So take a ball and warm up with jogging around the field" Students toke a ball and started jogging while Ichigo was scanning after someone. There she is!  
"Tatsuki, have you seen Orihime?" Ichigo said while running besides her and he took her by surprise that she almost tripped over her own ball.

"N-No Ichigo, but she recently texted me that she will b-be here soon" Ichigo was relieved. She was fine "That's go-" Ichigo didn't get to finish his sentence because someone had kicked a ball straight in his face and now he was laying on the ground. "Fuck! Why does it always have to be the nose?!" Ichigo yelled inside his mind and groaned. "Slacking off again, Ichigo?" He looked up and saw Orihime smirking while holding a ball in her arms. "Where have you been?" Ichigo said while lifting himself up from the ground, his eyes never leave hers.  
"A little there and here" Orihime smiled widely and Ichigo scanned her, something was definitely wrong. He took her arm and dragged her to him so their face was inched away. Orihime gasped by the sudden action and when her mouth opened Ichigo snapped. "Have you been drinking?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her and Orihime took his arm away from hers.  
"That's not your damn business" She walked away and a little unsteady. Ichigo sighed. "This girl should be put in irons" he said to himself and had his eyes only on her the whole time.

"Right my lazy class. It's time for a match! Let's see.. Akira and Hibiki! You are the captains, pick out the team mates" Akira and Hibiki walked up in front of the group and discussed on whom of them was going to be the first to pick.  
"Alright I won! I want Orihime-chan!" Akira said and pointed on her "Good choice" Orihime said while smirking and walked unsteady up beside Akira.  
"Then I pick Kurosaki-san!" Hibiki said and Ichigo walked up to Hibiki."This is going to be a deathly math" Both Akira and Hibiki thought because they both knew Ichigo and Orihime were rivals and both of them hated to lose.

"Alright! Everyone is ready? Yes good. The match will start in 3..2..1!" The teacher blowed in the whistle and the soccer ball was already moving.  
The ball went back and forth, outside the field, up in the air and everyone was running and sweating trying to get the ball, but meanwhile with Ichigo he was chilling he was the goalkeeper.  
"Yuki, I'm free!" Orihime yelled and Yuki passed it over to her. And now Orihime was on the run. She dribbled and went around every student who tried to get the ball from her. "Go Orihime!" Some of her team mates yelled and she smiled. While Ichigo jerked his head up and saw Orihime running, and then she kicked the ball. "Try and get that one, Ichigo!"

"Shit!" Ichigo jumped up from the ground and if it weren't for he was soo tall he would have missed it. He kicked it back with almost all his force and sent the ball flying back again, and the way the ball was going was not good.

"OUH"

Orihime was kicked right on the ground with a loud sound and even her legs were almost over her head because of the force from the ball. And her head was spinning and she said

"Holy fuck I think I see god"

Ichigo's eyes widened "Shit!" He took off the goalkeeper's gloves and ran to Orihime. He saw her trying to get up and when she couldn't get up he cursed himself. "Orihime! Are you alright?" Ichigo said and bended down "Do I look a-alright you f-fucking dumbass?" Okey, dumb question. He saw her forehead and it was swollen and red, he scowled. "Should we get her to the nurse?" Orihime heard this and tried to get up. "I don't need a freaking purse. I have a bag"**(Orihime though if someone asked her if she wanted a purse)** Ichigo saw her eyes become unclear and her cheeks stared to become red. The alcohol is kicking in. "Let's all just go back to play bingo, I was almost winning!" Orihime giggled and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "This is the Orihime I know" Ichigo thought and smiled. He took his arm behind her back and the other one under her legs and lifted her up "I am going to take her to the nurse" Ichigo said while walking and heard from Orihime how she is going to spend all her money on building a grape house and make her own wine when she won the bingo tournament.

"Hello?" Ichigo said when he walked inside the nursing room. "Hello?" Orihime said and giggled when she copied Ichigo. Ichigo scanned the room and saw a little note that hanged on the wall.

_Out for lunch!  
Will be back in 15 minutes or maybe more.  
-Nurse_

Ichigo cursed and saw a white bed with the window. He laid Orihime carefully on the bed and Orihime was asleep and sometimes she would let out small snoring sounds, he chuckled and brushed some hair away from her face.  
"It's funny, because in your world you hate me so much that you will punch whenever you get the chance and we are even rivals, but in my world you love me so much that you would never even dare to curse at me" Ichigo smiled and found some paper and liquid "But what kills me is that you look in so much pain here, you act tough and you seem unbreakable. But I know you and I can see trough your act, you have been broken and hurt so many times but even if your heart is still in million pieces you will still fight. It is one thing you and my Orihime have in common and I don't know if I should admire that strength or be irritated that you don't tell me these things"

Ichigo took some liquid on the piece of paper and started to clean Orihime's forehead from the dirt.  
"I don't know your story or what you have been trough. But what I do know is that I will help you and not leave here until I know you are safe and are living your life in happiness and not in pain. Because you may come from another world but you are still Orihime, and even if you have a different personality" Ichigo leaned in front of Orihime, their faces was inches away from each other, he could feel her breath on his lips and he smiled. "Because" he leaned down and kissed her forehead "I love you so much that I would do anything for you" he placed a Band-Aid on her forehead were he had kissed her and stroke her cheek.

Sunlight was hitting her eyes and she groaned. Holy cow her head was hurting like hell. It was even worse than a hangover. Orihime opened her eyes a little more and cursed the sunlight and her head for being so annoying. She scanned the room "Where am I? This isn't my room" Orihime said and tried to get up but her head was to damn heavy. She sighed and looked on her side and spotted a note and two tablets with a glass of water. She took the note and read it.

_When you wake up take the tablets,  
I will be waiting for you outside  
or if you need help with anything just call me  
I saved my number on your cellphone.  
- Ichigo_

Orihime sighed, "Why is he doing this?" Since today morning he had been on her back all the time and had even carried her to the nurse. She rubbed her forehead and was surprised when she felt something on her forehead, she took her cellphone and reflected herself, and then she saw the Band-Aid. She touched it and her teeth attacked her under lip. "Why is he caring about me? Why is he worried about me? And why the hell is he waiting for me?" Orihime crunched the note inside her palm and throwed it in the garbage. She rose up from the bed and marched out the room.

Ichigo leaned beside the main entrance the only door that leaded outside and in. He saw many students leave and some go inside but never the person he was waiting for. He took his cellphone from his pocket, no messages or call. He sighed; he had been waiting for over 1 hour. Ichigo looked up on the sky, looks like it is going to rain. Maybe he should check up on Orihime and see if she is all right? No what if she is changing, but its not like he have never seen her change, actually he had seen he change a million times. No focus, I am going to wait for Orihime to c-.. Orihime! Ichigo saw Orihime walk out from the door and kept walking, Ichigo walked fast behind her.

"How are you feeling, Orihime?" Ichigo asked but she didn't stop or turn around "Fine" She said and continued her march. "Were are you going?" He was trying to hold this conversation floating but it was damn hard when she almost ran away from him.  
"Home of course" She answered plainly and her hair waived when she walked around a corner.  
"Are you hungry? Would you like to get something to eat?" He knew Orihime had a huge appetite so hungry she had to be, check mate. Orihime stopped and turned around to face Ichigo "No" then she started to walk again and Ichigo was surprised.  
"Its my treat" Orihime stopped again and Ichigo smirked, check mate. She turned around and walked up to Ichigo "You are hanging on my back like a freaking tick" Orihime sighed and rubbed her forehead "Alright, but it is not a date, only me and a stranger treating me food" Ichigo chuckled  
"A stranger you say?" He said and smirked "Alright a animal then" And Ichigo's smirk disappeared fast and Orihime started to walk. "I knew a good place"

The way to the café took 10 minutes and the whole trip was dead silent, not an awkward silent but a comfortable silent. In this world the gates was even a little changed so he could fast get lost here. And right now the both of them was standing outside a little café that was called "Coffee berry" and he had never seen this café before. "Come on" Orihime said and walked inside and Ichigo followed her.

On the inside of the café all the walls were white expect one that was purple, there were plants that decorated and hanging down from the ceiling were lamps with some diamonds placed randomly. Right in front of him were a big sign with the café name "Coffee berry" on and on the left you could see the sigh that leaded to the bathroom. There were a little people in the café some were young and some were old, and it was a comfortable and relaxed aura inside this café. "

"Well, isn't it my favorite girl Orihime!" Ichigo turned his head to see Orihime talking with a guy standing behind the cash register.  
He was tall and looked muscular, he had blond hair with blue eyes and looked in his early 20's.  
"Hell yes it is Takashi!" Orihime said and smiled to him.  
"Will you come and work this weekend?" Takashi asked while tapping on his cellphone "Maybe, I will surprise you" Takashi chuckled and laid the cellphone in his pocket.  
"Always full of surprises. But you didn't come here to chit-chat with me or maybe you did, but you look hungry, what is your order this time Orihime?"  
He smiled and then he spotted Ichigo who walked up beside Orihime.  
"Your new boyfriend, huh? What happened to Kenji?" Takashi said playfully and smiled to Ichigo.  
"He is not my boyfriend, and Kenji is still with me. But he is a kind animal who wanted to treat me so, I kindly accepted his offer" Orihime said and Takashi looked dumbly on Orihime. "You really are something Orihime" Takashi fixed his eyes on Ichigo and took out his hand while smiling

"I'm Saitō Takashi, nice to meet you"

Ichigo took his hand "Kurosaki Ichigo, you too"

They greeted and after shaking hands they let go. "Great one more friend, but what is your orders?" Orihime scanned trough the meny and pointed in the middle of the order list. "I want the bacon sandwich with French fries and a glass of water" Takashi noted her orders and pointed his pen at Ichigo "What about you Kurosaki?" Ichigo glanced on the meny "The steak sandwich and chips with water" Takashi took his orders to and Ichigo paid for the food and told them the food will be ready in 15 minutes. Orihime and Ichigo found an empty seat and waited for the food. "Do your work here?" Ichigo asked while Orihime was busy tapping on her cell phone "Yes, but not so much anymore because Takashi said I have to concentrate more on school. Do you still work for that old man?" Orihime asked while still tapping her phone. "Old man?" Ichigo asked dumbly "Yeah, that ramen shop" What the hell do I answer? "Yeah.." Idiot. "Cool".

"How is it going with you and Kenji?" Ichigo accidently spitted out and Orihime stopped tapping her cell phone, she raised her head up looked on Ichigo.  
"Why do you ask?" Ichigo lifted both his shoulder up and down once "Curiosity" he said and Orihime lifted an eyebrow "And why would you Ichigo be curious about my relationship?" Orihime leaned on the table and looked on Ichigo "Why not?" He said back and smirked "Your not the type who cares about relationship, especially not mine" Ichigo leaned himself on the table "What kind of type am I then?" Orihime thought for a second "You're the type who loves to fight but hate to lose, you hate being the attention but you love to be recognised. You have a scary face and a strange hair colour but for some weird reason girls find you attracted because of that-"  
"Then do you find me attracted, Orihime?" Orihime's eyes widened and she looked on him  
"L-Like hell" Ichigo smirked "Then why are you stuttering?" Orihime narrowed her eyes on Ichigo giving him a warning to shut the fuck up. "

"I find crap more attracted than you" Orihime took a sip of her water that had been delivered from a worker.

"Ouch"

After 10 minutes of waiting the food had arrived and they both ate in silent. Sometimes Ichigo would steal some glances of Orihime eating and almost laughed when some sauce had been dripping out from her mouth. It was almost like the dates he had with Orihime in his world, they were just fooling around and having a great time together. But he couldn't complain on this ..eh eat together evening either, he actually had fun. They both had finished their food and decided to leave after finding out that the time was later than both of them had expected. Ichigo had offered to walk her home and Orihime had said no and even if he begged she would still say no.

"See you tomorrow Orihime" Ichigo said and took his hands inside his pockets. "See ya" Orihime said and started to walk away but then she stopped and turned around. "Ichigo!" He turned around and looked on her "I don't know what you are planning or what you want but I just want to say" Orihime struggled to get the words out.

"Thank you"

Orihime looked up on him and smiled, then she walked again but this time she didn't turn around. Because she knew if she did it again it would be harder to leave him and it would be harder to go home, because deep down inside her she had always been in love with him.

Ichigo stared on Orihime the whole time and even stared a little when she had disappeared.

"I'm not planning anything Orihime" Ichigo said and walked.

()()()

A/N

FINITO! (Finished) Oh good that took like forever! haha im so sorry for the long wait but now it is finally published! Haha, that right Ulquiorra have entered the stage! Can you guys guess what kind of person he is? :3 I love him so much! Next chapter will come soon and in that chapter more character will come and more action will happen so stay tuned! AAND I have to say I love all of you guys who leave a beautiful comment on this story! Im so flattered T^T So did you like this chapter :D? And have e SUPER great day everyone!

- Pandora Amicizia


End file.
